This invention relates to rod-like heterocyclic aromatic polymers.
Considerable research has been directed toward the synthesis of extended chain or rod-like polymers. The unique ordering properties of these polymers has led to the preparation of extremely high modulus/high strength fibers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel rod-like heterocyclic aromatic polymers.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention.